User talk:Alpha
Hi and Welcome to Alpha&OmegaFan2011's Pokemon Wiki talk page!!! On here you can ask me pokemon questions, give me your Friend codes for your pokemon games to do wifi battles, or just give me a message or anything else you can think of. Now since you are new to my Talk Page I have a couple fair and simple rules to say before we chat: Rules 1. No foul language! 2. Be nice and respectful! 3. No personal information such as: your age, Full name, addresses, account passwords, and ect. 4. When we do wifi battles or trades please no Voice chat unless we've known each other for at least 2 weeks or so (Just for safety). 5. Have fun! ______________________________________________________________________ Now since we have that all settled enjoy my Talk Page! :D Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! *'Need help?' The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 01:30, August 6, 2011 I remember you from alpha and omega fanon wiki. Wiseamy-My Talk HI HI who was you're starter pokemon in black and white? Mine was Oshawott.Drakusgal231 15:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) How are you? Drakusgal231 19:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi everybody!Clinadwa 14:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Just thought i say a quick one.Sup? My name's Docja!Docja 21:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC)Docja !!!It's Sol988!!! 16:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC) PokemonWifi Fun I forgot the password for the account. You can email me it at electricgbears@gmail.com. Bmltera-Talk 05:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) rematch! hey this is pokeblast if you want please i ask you a rematch!i will wait! sorry SORRY!I was out so i could not come to the union room. How about on Friday at 3:00 the afternoon Pokeblast 19:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC)pokeblastPokeblast 19:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Oh yes cause i am in eur our time is differnt so for you be in the union think at 1:00 battle hey this is pokeblast how about a battle in the union room now i am waiting! hey HIDarkusgal231 23:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC) pokemon battle hey I am ready if you areCharizard3 23:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Trade hey, long time no speak can we do some trading like level 100s fro your action replay c ya soon bye i am sorry for the battle!!! I am so sorry it looks like that its going to be hard to battle but right now i am going to the union room oh and i have some pokemon that are level 100!!!Also be there please! Pokeblast 11:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC)pokeblastPokeblast 11:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you in? Hey are you in i am soooooooooo excited i waited so much but now we can have a ramatch!!!PLEASE be there!Pokeblast 11:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC)pokeblastPokeblast 11:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I now have a Youtube acount: http://www.youtube.com/user/cXXX75?feature=mhee CXXX 01:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon wiki I stopped entering chat and editing. If you ever want to chat just post a comment on my talk page. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 02:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) all day today! Hiya this is pokeblast!!!Today is my day cause i will be on the union room until we have a rematch! Dont keep me waiting long!!!!!!! Pokeblast 10:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC)pokeblastPokeblast 10:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Oh and some new pokemon are in my party!Be there ;)! ready? i am waiting there see ya!Pokeblast 07:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC)pokeblastPokeblast 07:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) please be in the chat of the wiki so wy can arrange wi fi battle!Pokeblast 17:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC)pokeblastPokeblast 17:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) type in Alpha&OmegaFan2011-Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101017030204/pokemon/images/1/15/380.gif -Bmltera Vote For Me I was on the 39 clues wiki when I found myself on a poll. http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/39_Clues_Wiki On that link, scroll down and you should see a poll. One of the polls has my name on it. Please vote me for the next featured user. Thanks Bmltera-Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101017030204/pokemon/images/1/15/380.gif 04:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Alpha&OmegaFan2011. When I get 25 edits I can go on chat. But I can't now. Sincerely, LilyOmega Message from Lee Norris alpha&omegafan2011 wanna trade? and help me with chat. Signature Test:Alpha&OmegaFan2011/491.png Umm...not sure what to title this Aye Austin, ya back! Just wondering if ya wanna hang out at fanpop while waitin' for chat? I have a new fanpop friend and I can introduce you to him and we can be like the A and O trio XD Anyways, glad to have ya back ^_^ -Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 02:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Watzup with the chat? Chat appears to be fine for me when I just popped in chat, it may be your browser, did you try refreshing/clearing your cashe, that sometimes works. If it doesn't, the best thing to do is what you already did, send a message to staff about it. 08:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat We finally got a good chat!!! http://pokemonwifitrade.yolasite.com/pokemonwififun-chat-page.php It's a bit slow but still works. 05:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) It works now! I can prove it. http://pokemonwifitrade.yolasite.com/pokemonwififun-chat-page.php 15:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Games I have no idea if there are viruses. I got the links from another site. They work fine for me. 00:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Website I aded a couple of things including a counter that shows how many peole are on your website. 19:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) friend harrison nice your pic and i like pokemon rayquaza and dialga and zekrom Thanks Man :) Re: Wikia Chat Problems This glitch also happens on one of my computers. It's a Windows XP. I have no Idea how to fix it. I recommend you using a different computer for chat until wikia fixes it. 02:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't have a 3ds. It probably works. 23:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I voted for you. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_of_the_Month/Nomination#December_2011 19:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Site I changed the contact us so that the email would remain a secret and to ensure that no bots are spamming. You should take a look. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 03:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Event Did you get the event Victini via wifi yet? V-Create is event only for this one. Wierd that it arrived in a cherish ball.– [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Mr.Zekrom hello how are you Merry Christmas! – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply''']] 23:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Contact me on chat Hey alpha it's me Sol988. Could you contact me on chat? I need to talk with you. Sol988 Charizard3 Hey Alpha, what's up? Dynamite -The kid with the mowhawk 15:39, February 16, 2012 (UTC)